The benefits of applying turbocharging to an internal combustion engine are well known. These benefits include improved maximum unit power per unit engine displacement, improved volumetric efficiency, and reduced engine emissions. It is known to utilize multiple stages within a turbocharging system. In some automotive applications, one of the engineering challenges is making the system fit into the available packaging space within the vehicle engine compartment while minimizing the length of the ducting between the engine and the turbocharger components. A variety of different physical layouts of the turbocharger components have been utilized in order to meet these design requirements.